SLEEPOVER
Sleepover '''is the three-part mini series made by Kavra. The series was going on from November 19th to December 18th, 2016. We got more into the series's lore and backstory with OLIVIA series. The backstory shows how Ben and Emily's Mother met, reveal the truth behind Olivia's biological parents and patches up some plot holes in OLIVIA. Story '''Part 1 The story begins when the four teens, Andy, Grace, Leo, and Aby come to sleepover at Emily, while her parents are not there. Emily starts questioning Grace and Andy's situation already. Also, she decided to play "Spin the bottle", and she spin the bottle first. The bottle stopped spinning when it came to Aby, and Emily said "Come on, we need some space!", while laughing. While they were kissing in the kitchen, Grace was making fun out of it with Andy. However, she didn't notice that Emily was watching them. Grace found it out, but it was too late: Emily ordered Grace to spin the bottle, with no speaking up. Bottle ended up at Andy, and Grace was very nervous. She asked for some space too, but Emily snobbishly ordered them to stay. Then, Andy and Grace kissed, and Emily immediately took a picture of them doing it. Leo doesn't seem to react, and they immediately agree to playing "Truth or Dare". The game began from Leo, with him choosing option "dare''". He was dared to hold breath for twenty seconds. He, thinking it's easy, takes the challenge, but five seconds later he passes out. Then it was Andy's turn, with him choosing option "truth". Emily asked is it true that he has a crush on Grace, on which Grace loses patience. Then, to make her even more furious, she shows the picture, on which Grace finally snaps. She takes away Emily's phone and throws it to the side of the room, followed by stomping it several times. The phone was ruined. Emily was very angry, and Leo gains consciousness, not knowing what happened. When they fall asleep, Grace's phone vibrates, just to see "anonymous" person posted the picture on the social media. One of the comments was signed by a girl that Kavra named "Meanie", who is just about to become the primary antagonist of the series. Grace cries, and goes back to sleep. The thing Grace doesn't know is that Aby was the one who took the picture, and not Emily. '''Part 2 ' Grace wakes up seemingly happy, only to remember the picture from the social media. Then, very angry, she approached Emily and took away her blanket, waking her up. Soon, Grace snaps and tosses Emily to the corner of the room. Very furious, she took the pillow and used it to stomp her face, choking Emily. Hearing her mumbling sounds before dying, Andy and Aby woke up seeing Grace, horrified. Aby begged Grace to stop, but it was too late. She regret for what has she done, and Aby knows it would end up differently if Grace discovered the real photographer. Then she proceeds to kill Grace, but Andy prevents her from doing so. Aby is under the threat of being blamed for Emily's death and hence she has to obey their orders. She had to flush Emily's corpse down the toilet, while Leo is horrified. Aby hesitates, which makes Andy even angrier. Suddenly, Emily's parents arrive home, and they leave Emily's corpse in the bathroom. As soon as her parents pass the hall, Leo knocks them down unconscious, while getting chance to escape. Aby takes Emily's mother's bag before leaving. They decided to go to school like nothing happened. When Meanie asks Aby for Emily's absence, she responds Emily is ill. However, she also asks her about the bag, which Aby responds with founding it. Class begins and Meanie and her friend talk a little bit, seemingly to know that there is something strange that happened. Emily's mother gained consciousness and found Emily's corpse, and, very angry, she ordered her husband to call the police. In the class, Meanie notices Grace and says "Ew, it's that ODer.", on which Grace tells her to shut up. Suddenly, Andy remembers that he left his cap at Emily's, thinking that everything is over. And police found the cap, going to their class and asking does anyone recognize it. Since Meanie had the same cap, she immediately tossed hers, giving Andy a chance to blame her. Grace tells Andy everything is over, but Aby responds with "This is just the beginning." Part 3 ''' The pt. 3 begins in the police station, where the policeman lets Meanie go (on the big misery of our heroes), since they found out she is not involved in murder. Andy and Grace were horrified when they see she's back, and she tells Andy he is going to regret. Emily's parents were not satisfied by this, and demanded the police to keep searching. Meanwhile, the students are learning the effects of the ice potion. At the end of class, Meanie asks for the effects of the red potion. Teacher responded with "It's a very dangerous potion. We will learn about it the other day!", on which Meanie turns to Grace, with a sinister smile. After this brief moment, someone enters the classroom: '''EMILY!!! '''Not trying to be on suspicion, she also scolded Aby for taking the bag of her mother, and Meanie looks at Aby seemingly satisfied with her own evil. Class is dismissed and tutor is demanding Emily to stay behind. He calmly asks is everything okay, and questions her on death rumors. Emily doesn't seem to be different, and tutor lets her go. At the lunch, Meanie looked at the table where Emily was talking to Aby, Andy and Grace. Then she went to the table where Leo was sitting alone, asking who killed her. Leo is hesitant on purpose, but she bribes him asking once again. He responds "Grace", ashamed of betrayal. She approaches the table with Emily and friends, but instead of telling it is Grace, she says it was Andy. The scene is changing to Meanie's minions trying to dip him in the cauldron. Grace wants to save him, but Meanie froze her under effects of the ice potion. Andy was completely dissolved in the cauldron, and Emily angrily said that it's what he gets for (false) murder of '''HER DAUGTHER. It turns out that Emily wasn't Emily, but her mother. The reason she disguised is that police failed to find the murderer. Then they all leave, with Emily's mother telling Aby she can keep her bag. By the time Grace was thawed, it was too late. Boiling from anger, she took the dangerous potion and followed them out from the classroom, ready to avenge Andy's death. Series ended next day. Grace wants to enter the classroom, but Meanie prevents her, wickedly asking where is Andy. Grace loses her patience, Meanie continues mocking her, which makes Grace even angrier. Unfortunately, Grace is overpowered, and everyone circled her, satisfied by her defeat, before entering the classroom. Finally, Grace lost her all patience. She opened the door and tossed the red potion in. Then, the entire school exploded, while Grace walked through the flying debris. Trivia * Emily made fun out of Andy and Grace's relations, despite she and Aby kissed each other. * Meanie doesn't have an official name. It has been not until Kavra ended his series and put in the "Sleepover" story in his Role Play Area game on ROBLOX. However, it seems that name can be made out by her username on the social media: mean_girl11. Same happened to Aby, despite there is no other source than Role Play Area to find out her name. * At "Sleepover Part 3" at 1:45 you can hear devious laugh sound effect and see Meanie smiling sinister at Grace. It happened after she asked tutor about the red potion, possibly implying what will happen to Andy, albeit the potion was not involved in his death. * Tutor seems to be very angry before he talks to disguised Emily's mother at the end of the class. Reason this happened is unknown. * Seems Meanie was the cause of Andy's ''death after Leo tells who really killed Emily, probably because Andy was the cause Meanie was arrested. * Soon after the first scene of school blowing up, you can see Meanie's head flying with a horrified expression. Kavra probably inserted this so it can mean that everything we do (in this case Meanie killing Andy) has its consequences. * It isn't known has someone survived the explosion of school' because of the two factors: tutor ''didn't ''explain the effects of the red potion completely and the part 3 was last part. Also, the first scene of the explosion (5:24) there were seen ROBLOX avatar parts (even including the '''Beautiful Hair for Beautiful People), which shows that maybe everyone died by the impact, except Grace * Grace was the last survivor in the series, along with Emily's parents and the police * This is the second Kavra's series that features building (in this case the school) explosion, first being the prison in BULLY series. * You can watch Sleepover here: ** Part 1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rgu_jvgn_ik ** Part 2: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3jBMvr5DTIc ** Part 3: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uCc8ju7hvsQ Category:Stories Category:Sleepover Category:Mini Series